What Comes Around, Goes Around
by PinkOopa
Summary: A girl has been thrown from her normal boring highschool life to a life where guys like Tala, Kai and Rei live with a gang with fast cars, slutty girls, and where jealousy can destroy. On Hold
1. Default Chapter

**Authors note:** Oi, it's me, PinkOopa, some...very few...might know me for my fic Highschool Rivals. I seem to have writers block for that one so I needed a distraction from it for awhile. This fic is a result of me just logging in and typing away at whatever pops in my mind.

**Warnings:** Um...there's nothing too bad in here. There's a lot of swearing but nothing too harsh. That's about it.

**Summary:**Meh, there's Rei and Kai and Tala, my 3 fav boys. Things happen, and Destiny is being pulled into a life she may not want to be part of. Go with the flow.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own characters which are the ones not related to Beyblades.

**Note:** '...' after the person previously talking are their thoughts if not told otherwise.

**What Goes Around, Comes Around**

Destiny Moon

· 17 years old

· Vietnamese Latin

· average height

· black hair; blonde streaks

· birthday: December 21

· Coconut Cream skin

· Daughter of Lan and Jimmy Moon

· attends Medmoy High school

Rei picked up this sheet of paper and read through the file. "Huh? Who's Destiny Moon? You stocking this chick or what?" asked Rei as he tosses the file on the table and searched in the refrigerator for a snack.

"Keh! Don't talk shit Rei! You might not realize because of the different last names but this is Tyson's cousin," said Kai glancing at Rei from the computer screen. Rei picked up the file once more and read through it again. He felt this sad rush come over him suddenly. He opened his mouth to speak...but closed it again scared that no words would come out.

"Well...yea so we better be heading out to find this chick and tell her what happened." said Kai, noticing that Rei had sorrow in his eyes. Rei nodded slowly not wanting to think how Tyson's cousin would re-act. Kai shut-down the computer and checked if his car keys were in his pockets. Rei and Kai both grabbed their coats and locked the door behind them.

"AH! I can't believe I'm gonna be late! Why didn't anyone wake me up!" screamed Destiny.

Mrs. Moon; Destiny's mom suddenly ran in her room, "What's with the screaming? Are you alright?"

"Maaaaa! Why didn't you wake me up? Now I'm going to be late." complained Destiny. Destiny was running back and forth in her room, looking for this and that; top, pants, ear-rings, books, etc.

Mrs. Moon checked her watch that only read 6:03 am, "hunny, calm down,"

"I can't calm down mom; I'm going to be late for school. Ahhh...I can't believe it's the first day and I'm seriously late!" said Destiny.

"But it's only 6:05." stated her mom.

That's when Kenny; Destiny's little brother came in her room rubbing his eyes. His eyes grew large and then he fell on the floor laughing. "I got you good this time Des! You should have seen your face. I set your clock 2 hours fast." said Kenny, while laughing.

"Your dead meat Kenny!" shouted Destiny. She grabbed her shoe off the floor and chased him around with it.

Destiny walked to school that morning but leaving 15 mins early so she could listen to her Dj Flexy Cd while walking slowly in the park. She was about to cross the road that leads to the park when she noticed that a blue Corvette had been following her. She was about to run the other way just when the car seemed like it was going to drive right past her. '_Maybe they were looking at a map and found out where they had to go'_, she thought. But then when the car was about to drive pass her, it suddenly stopped and she was pulled in.

'_Oh my God! I'm going to die!' _Destiny thought while kicking and swinging her arms as much as she could. She was pinned to the seat and she felt the car starting to move. Destiny didn't dear to open her eyes, scared to see some hideous monster about to pounce on her. Then she heard a voice...

"Calm down would ya! You might be a girl but your kicks hurt." said the voice.

Destiny took a deep breathe and opened her eyes slowly but her arms were still held down at the wrists. She couldn't believe her eyes; the one holding her down was a gorgeous chinese guy. He had black hair but the front bangs were dyed blonde. His face was like a movie star; his eyes were cat like yellow but showed more emotion than I think he really wanted them too. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and the first few buttons were open, showing part of his bare chest that had a silver chain. He wore black baggy jeans and a leather jacket.

'_He is so hot!' _thought Destiny and mentally kicked her self for not wearing make-up today. '_Oops! This isn't the time to think about a guy that just kidnapped you!' _Destiny scolded herself.

"Sorry, am I hurting your wrists?" asked the guy as he was loosening his grip.

"What do you want from me?" asked Destiny that was a little shocked that he cared.

"I just want to talk to you. I have something important to tell you." said the guy. _'hmmm...she's kinda cute'_

"What the hell happened to the normal approach? Like when a guy walks up to a girl? Not grab her in a moving car!" stated Destiny with a surprisingly loud tone.

"Kai, I told you we should of done it that way." said the guy holding Destiny's wrist said to the guy; Kai, in the drivers seat.

"Hey, this way there's no hassle with chit-chat between classes." said Kai turning around and smirked at Destiny.

"What do you want from me?" asked Destiny feeling close to tears. '_This guy is really bugging me out'_

"Look, I think we just got off on the wrong foot. Let's try this the right way okay? Hi, my name is Rei Kon. And that's Kai. Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you." said the guy holding Destiny's wrist now known as Rei.

She looked into Rei's eyes which seem sincere, that she calmed herself down and felt him let go of her wrists. She sat up straight and fixed her clothes that got wrinkled. "So what do you need to talk about with me?" asked Destiny a little curious.

"We need to talk to you about Tyson." said Rei quietly. He was now looking at the rear-view mirror and Kai gave him a little nod, as to say 'keep going'.

"Tyson! Oh my God! Tyson! I thought something might of happened to him since he didn't call-", Destiny froze mid-sentence when she saw the look that she always gets just before she's about to cry...but that face was on...Rei's.

"I'-I'-I'm so sorry." said in a form of a sigh.

It then hit me right in the face...Tyson is...dead. I felt like someone had just squeezed my heart so hard that it shattered into little pieces. The pain was so much that when the tears poured out, it stung my eyes. Rei reached over and placed his hand on my shoulder. I grabbed on his arm and pulled myself into his arms, wrapping my arms around him and cried in to his chest. I felt safe in his arms and felt a little better when he tightened his hold on my waist.

After six to seven minutes, I began to slow my breathing down and had stopped crying. The whole time Rei held on to me. Letting go slowly, I pushed myself back on the other seat. For awhile I just sat there looking out the window of the car but not really looking at what was outside. I was remembering Tyson; his face, loving eyes, perfect smile that when he did, it would lighten up anyone's face. Knowing that I miss him already and not going to be able to see him or his smile again, made me want to cry again. Then I felt Rei watching me from the other seat. Turning around from the window to face him, I asked him what I really wanted to know, "How?"

He sighed, "Tyson was shot…dead before he hit the ground. The bullet…went straight through his head. It was done by a member of C.H.A.-Cold Hearted Assassins. He wanted us…to give this to you if anything ever happened to…him." Rei took out an envelope and handed it to Destiny. She only stared at it, lying in the palms of her hands. Just when she was about to open it, the car stopped and was parked in front of a gigantic white house.

Kai turned off the ignition and turned to face Destiny. "This is our place. Get your ass out of the car. We're having a meeting among the White Dragons about what's going to happen with all this shit." said Kai in an icy voice. '_Ah shit! That came out the wrong way. Meh, like I'm gonna let her know that_.'

"Fuck you! I don't even know you!" shouted Destiny. '_Who the hell is he, to talk to me like that?_ '

Kai shrugged, took out the keys and walked in to the house. Rei laughed a little, "Don't worry about Kai, that's the way he always is. But when you really get to know the real him, he isn't that bad of a guy." '_Kai! You're such an idiot!'_

"Like I wanna get to know himmumbled Destiny. '_I WANNA GO HOME! But…Tyson….please let this be a dream! Shit! Why aren't I waking up! And what did Kai mean earlier about dragons? So confused…'_

Destiny didn't want to go in the house but when Rei opened the car door and extended his hand, she placed the envelope in her jean pocket and reached for his hand. Destiny and Rei walked to the house holding hands but she didn't have the guts to look at him. The driveway took them more than a couple of minutes to cross since it was like a parking lot at a mall. He opened the door for her and Destiny stepped inside into a large room which seemed the size of four basketball courts. Within the room consisted of an open kitchen beside it was a bar also there were four large leather couches around a big screen TV with an impressive sound system. Along the far right side of the room was an indoor pool with a hot tub beside it. There was another set of couches near the pool table and the wall looking out into the backyard was all glass. In the middle of the room was an enormous white dining table that could probably hold 40-50 people with 3 crystal chandeliers above the length of the table. _'Damn this place is huge!'_ Destiny thought.

Destiny saw about fifteen to twenty people in the house doing their own thing, both girls and guys. Kai was sitting at the dining table working on a laptop; he had on white jeans with a white t-shirt twice his size. He face marred with navy twin shark fins on each cheek seemed older than he really was but more older and mature than most of the people in there. His eyes are an usually shade of deep crimson and he wears rim-less glasses that made him look sophisticated.

Rei let go of Destiny's hand as he was ambushed by this blonde not naturally, grey eyed not naturally either girl. She wore skin-tight jeans that showed her pink thong and a black tub top that she decided she didn't need a bra for. Destiny looked at her self; which was wearing black jeans with a white tank top under a jean jacket she kept unzipped. She felt comfortable but not sexy but not looking like a slut either.

"Where did u go?" she screeched.

"I went out. Why would you care? Where's that fool Lee? He dismissed you, didn't he?" said Rei in a harsh voice.

"No! No one dismissed me…except you...anyway I broke up with him." she said. And than glanced over at Destiny up and down, "who's this? You got a new bitch already?"

"Sara! S.T.F.U. Do you know what that means?" said Kai in a cold voice, appearing in front of us. _'I seriously HATE this slut! Who's does she think she is calling Destiny a bitch!'_

"Shut The Fuck Up." I said quietly. _'I couldn't help myself. S.T.F.U. is something I use often. Why is Kai sticking up for me? I thought he hated me by the way he was talking towards me. Hmm, maybe Rei's right, maybe Kai isn't that bad of a guy.'_

Rei and Kai laughed but Sara just stood there giving me a dirty glare. Kai extended his hand and took mine in his. He led me to the couch in front of the TV while Rei and Sara followed. I sat down on the love-seat and Rei sat down next to me, the people watching TV turned it off and sat there looking at me.

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Kai sitting on the arm rest of the couch on Rei's side._ 'I'll try to be nice since Tyson and all. Wait! I don't NEED to TRY to be NICE. I AM nice. Right! Ah shit! She's looking at me like I'm a multi-personality freak now! Ah! A little uncomfortable! Make her stop looking at me like I'm crazy…'  
_  
"Sure, do you have Coke?" I said feeling a little uncomfortable with everyone watching my every move. Kai nodded his head to another girl with red hair and she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Melissa but most people call me Mel", said a girl sitting in the near by couch. I guess she saw me look over at the guy with his arm around her shoulders. "Oh and this is Kris. Hun!" Mel called to him and elbowed him in the rib. He was talking to one of the other guys and turned around.

"Aw! That hurts. Huh? Oh...Hi I'm Kris" said Kris._ 'She's kinda cute. moves eyes from left to right nervously If Mel could read minds, she'll probably be elbowing me like no tomorrow right about now.'_

"Hi, I'm Destiny" I said a little more comfortable because they were so friendly. The girl came back with a coke and handed it to me.

"Hey, here's your Coke and they call me Karen around here." said Karen with a smile. I smiled back and took the glass from her._ 'Poor girl. She seems nice. Too bad everyone here is just watching her.'_

I took a look around and realized that everyone that was just chilling before had stopped and either pulled up a chair or stood behind the couches we were sitting on. The door to the backyard opened and a tall pale guy with flaming red hair walked in wearing only white sweat-pants. He body was muscular; biceps were buff but not too bulky and the best part was his 6 pack abs. He raised his chin upwards as a nod saying in a way 'hey'. He sat down on the sofa, leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and looked at me for what seemed like forever.

"Hi, I'm Tala Volkov and I'm one of the main leaders of White Dragons. And you must be Destiny, Tyson's favorite cousin. You were very special to him. He even had some of the dragons watch over you but I don't know if you realized it. Like Rei here, he had some shifts watching your back. Your here because we need to talk about some things." said Tala. _'so this is the infamous Destiny that Tyson was so protective of…hmm…interesting.'_

_I_ looked over at Rei but he avoided my eyes. I sat there watching the ice cubes move around in the glass but didn't know what to say to all this. I knew Tyson had been a gang-leader but I never thought that I would meet any of them. These people were like his family since his mom past-away and his dad, which is my uncle is a stupid shit-head that drinks all day. The only family member he talked to was me since he told me he thought of me as a little sister. God, I miss him so much!

"What do you want me to say? White Dragons was his family but he died at 23! Because of all this gang shit! What the fuck do you want me to say! " I shouted, feeling sad and angry. Silent tears began to fall down my face and I wanted to get out of there. I needed to get out of there! I stood up and went out the door that Tala had just come through.

Rei stood up to go after her but was stopped by Tala's hand; "Sit." Rei suppressed his urge to run after Destiny and sat down. Rei looked around and there was one person missing…well now two…Destiny…and….Kai.

The backyard had a gazebo and I sat on the bench still holding my Coke. I placed the glass down beside me on the floor and covered my face with my hands. I bawled my eyes out. "I miss you so much, Tyson! How can you leave me like this? I love you Tyson. Please come back to me. sigh I love you...please be somewhere at peace." I said aloud.

"He is." said Kai quietly.

Destiny looked over where Kai was standing with her tear filled eyes and thought she saw a tear in his. He sat down next to her on the bench and stared up at the sky, it seemed to comfort her that he was beside her.  
"I'm sorry I ran out and cried." I said feeling embarrassed.  
"Don't apologize for that!" said Kai. A long moment passed. "I'll give you sometime alone" he said softly as he got up and walked back to the house.

Reaching behind my neck with both hands, I undid the lock on my necklace. I sat there looking at the silver chain that held a little heart, at the back of the heart there was a graved 'T'. Tyson had given it to me for my 14th birthday with a white stuffed dragon, I kissed the heart and remembered about the envelope. Setting the chain aside and she pulled out the envelope from her back pocket. Opening it carefully so not to rip the contents inside. It was a letter.

_Dear Destiny,  
Hey babe,  
You probably met Kai and Tala already since your reading this letter. They probably told you that I'm no longer amoung the living. I always write a letter every year incase something happens to me. Out of all the people in our messed-up family. You, Destiny, was always my one and only true family. You gave me a reason to continue on with this hell called life. We had met 10 years ago. You were 7 and I was in my teens, Your uncle; my father had visited your mom, probably for a loan. Anyways, I was in your backyard siting on the steps and you came up to me wanting me to take you to the park. I was about to refuse but then your mom and my father were arguing. Innocent little Destiny; you were so scared from all the yelling and screaming I couldn't stand the look on your face so I picked you up and we headed for the park. At the park you wanted me to push you on the swings. I shrugged and started pushing. I went to sit on the bench after you were high enough on the swings. Then I heard you scream and then crying. A feeling that I never had before rushed over my whole mind and body. I was worried. Before after my mom died and the way my dad treated me. Me worrying about someone else just wasn't an option for me. I had to watch my own back. Well now it changed. I bolted over to the swings, only to find sweet little Destiny in the sand on your hands and knees crying. I picked you up and craddled you in my arms. I remember you crying and me rocking you back and forth trying to calm you down. Right then and there, I was always by your side and never let my precious babygirl out of my sight. I watch over you for so many years now but I don't and will never regret one moment spent on you. You were the one good thing in my life but I knew that the debt my father is in and with my grades there's no use in dreaming of becoming a doctor or a lawyer. I needed money and a lot of it. That's when The Dragons were formed. Over the years this letter has grown and shortened. But over the years my love for you has grown more and more. I'm sorry that your reading this. Please don't be too sad about me dying, just remember I'll always be watching over you. Until your old and wrinkley and lived your life to the fullest. That is when we shall meet again. You have no limits, Destiny. Achive all the goals you set your mind to. Please find happiness because I lived day after day knowing that your smile would be worth all the pain. Remember that your a beautiful, intelligent and soulful person, don't let anyone bring you down. _

_The Dragons will always be there to help you. Kai is my most trusted right hand man. Turn to him if you need help. _

_I'll alway's love you my sweet sweet not so little since your 17 this year baby sister.  
Love always,  
Tyson Nguyen _

Destiny wiped away the tears that worked their way down her face away. She folded the letter with care and placed it back in her pocket. She picked up the necklance beside her, kissed the heart charm, and locked it around her neck once again. She walked slowly back to the house. 'Breathe Destiny. In and out. In and out, Stay calm. In and out. Come on I can face these people. They were Tyson's family. In and out.' she thought.

When I re-entered the house there was no one there except Kai, Rei, Tala, Karen, Kris and two girls that I didn't know the names too. They were all sitting at the dining table on the far end nearest to the kitchen and talking (which she knew was about her). They all looked up at the door as she closed it and stopped talking. As I walked towards them, Rei stood up at motioned me to sit in his chair which was across Tala and between Karen and Kris. Kai was sitting on Tala's right and the two girls sat on the left.

"Hi I'm Mariah and this is Emily", said Mariah which was shorter than Destiny but looked much tougher. She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless one piece Gucci jump-suit and was unzipped to the bellybutton which she was wearing a white tank top underneath. Her pink hair was up in a high ponytail and she had on big silver hoop ear-rings.

"Hey, as you know I'm Emily", said the girl next to Mariah which seemed the same height. _'lalalala who has candy? I wonder if she has any! I'll ask her later.'_ She was wearing a black skirt so short it could have been a t-shirt and a white top that was laced at the back with flared sleeves even longer than her skirt. Her hair was in pig tails that made her look like a little kid but she had roughly two or three layers of make-up on.

"Nice to meet you" I said with a little smile._ 'huh...cough(sluts)'_

Alright now that you know everyone's names, we all need to talk. The rest of the people that had been here earlier are members of the notorious Dragons but these are the leaders. Since Tyson was a brother to us all therefore we're going to full fill his dying request" said Tala in a mighty voice.

"What request?" I hesitantly asked.

"To look after you, by making you a White Dragon, we can." said Tala with a little nod.

"WHAT! No... oh...no no...I don't want to become a White Dragon. It's a gang and..and...no." I said shocked. _'MOMMY!'_

"I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to do. I know Tyson wouldn't want it that way either. So I'll be patient and give you some more time. But being a White Dragon is not something anyone can achieve, Black is normally the highest ranking for members of the Dragons but White is...let's just say...elite. Only a chosen few can become White." said Tala with soft and understanding eyes._ 'She'll come around. Seems she had taken a liking is some of the guys here'_

"We should take her to school now before they think she was kidnapped or something", said Rei as he took the keys off the table. An uncomfortable silence has filled the room and no one seemed to willingly to break it_. 'Someone had to say something...'  
_"I kinda was." I said with a little grin. Rei grinned sheepishly, took my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Yea, all of you should be heading out to school too. See ya all later" Tala turned to me, "and here, my number is in the phonebook along with everyone else's. Use it anytime you want." handing me a small silver cell phone. I always wanted a cell phone but mom didn't want me to have one since all she thinks I'll do is talk to boys.

"Umm...thanks. But I don't know if I can take this. Like a cell phone, isn't that a bit muc-" I was cut off.  
"Don't even worry about it." said Kai. Everyone turned to him; he was standing by the door and motioning me to come. I walked over and Rei followed handing the keys over to Kai. I turned back at the remaining five people and gave a farewell smile with a little nod. Rei and I sat in the backseat while Kai drove and I had placed the cell phone in my backpack. Twenty minutes after we had left their house, I was in front of my high school and totally late. I said good-bye to Rei and Kai and ran into the school.

I walked into History class and was well over 1 1/2 hours late. My teacher gave me a grin, "Did you get lost in the wrong building or something?" The class laughed and I rolled my eyes while taking my seat. I had no idea what the lesson was about, my mind kept going back to Tyson. Thinking about all the good times, my thoughts were interrupted by the bell. Next class...what's my next class? As I looked through my bag for my agenda, my friend Heather came up to me.

"What was that all about? Why were you late? And why are you taking so slow? It's lunch! Let's go!" said Heather dragging me down the aisle of the class and out the door almost making me drop everything in my hand. The rest of the day was mostly a daze, my mind kept on thinking about Tyson and then how cute Rei is.

That night 

We were all sitting at the table eating dinner. Dad is away on a business trip. So it was mom, Kenny and I that night.

"Mum, this rice is sticky!" complained Kenny while poking the rice with a chopstick.

"Yes sweetie, that's why they call it 'Sticky Rice'," said Mrs. Moon with a little giggle. "How was your day, Destiny?" asked mom.

"Uhh...my day...it was fine." I lied. I decided not to tell mom about the Tyson and White Dragon stuff in-case she gets worried. I wonder if Tyson's dad even realized that his son is dead. Damn what a dick of a father!

We ate dinner in silence but occasionally Kenny would start up one of his Beyblade stories from school. I helped with the dishes before I went upstairs to take a shower. I was wrapping my hair in a towel when a 'ringring' sound went offI knew it was the cell phone since our phone had a lower ring to it. I ran over to my bag which was sitting on my desk and found the phone then pushed 'Talk'.

"Uh…hello? I said with a low voice making sure mom didn't hear me.

"Hi, wanna go chill tonight?" said the person on the other line.

"Rei? Is that you?" I asked. It was a stupid question but I had to know for sure.

"Yea, were you expecting your boyfriend to call?" said Rei.  
I laughed. "yea but you called," I pretended to sigh.  
"oh..." he sounded sad. There was a silence.

"I'm joking. Like a guy would want to go out with me." I stated trying to lighten the mood.  
"Nah! A lot of guys would want to go out with you. So wanna go out?" said Rei. I smiled that Rei said a lot of guys would want to go out with me.

"But it's a school night." I said now feeling like a dork after I said that.

"Oh, you can't get out of the house on school nights?" asked Rei surprised.

"Well...yea...because of my mom, she's kind of strict." I said still feeling like a dork.

"Can't you try to sneak out?"

"I dono..."

"Please..." Rei said in a low voice that sent chills down my back.

"Okay, I'll try. Where am I going to meet you?"

"I'm near your high school. Do you want me to come and pick you up? It's 11:30 and it's pretty dark."

"NO! If my mom sees you, she'll freak. My house from the school is about 5 minutes away. I'll meet you there, okay? Right now I have to get dressed so give me about 15 minutes." I said trying to keep my voice low.

"Okay, oh and don't worry about wearing something sluty because you don't need clothes or make-up, since I already think you are so sexy." Rei said that in a low voice before he hung up. I melted because that was so HOT! I decided to wear dark blue jeans with a black hoody. My hair was down and I wore hoop ear-rings. I had to wear my old shoes since my new ones were downstairs by the door. I climbed down the railing of the rain gutters which seemed easier than I ever thought it would be.

As I walked closer and closer to my high school I was becoming more and more nervous. I haven't snuck out to see a guy before. I saw Rei sitting on the hood of the car. It wasn't the blue Corvette, it was a silver Nissan. As he saw me walking towards him, he jumped off the car and smiled. He was wearing white baggy jeans and a white wife beater shirt under a black collar shirt he keeps un-done. He wore a silver chain with a dragon as big as my hand. The dragon's scales had diamonds and the eyes had red rubies.

"Hey," I said as I smiled back.

"I wasn't sure if you were gonna sneak out for me or not," he said as he walked me to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and I slid in while saying "Me neither." He got in the drivers seat and I thought about our past conversations if he ever told me how old he was. No number came to mind.  
"Uh...how old are you?" I asked.  
"18, why?"

"Oh...okay because I thought for a second if you had your license or not" I confessed with a little laugh.  
"I have my G" he said, and buckled his seatbelt.

"Oh...okay"

"Look, there's a lot you don't know. For instance, there are 14 year olds driving cars out there. Dragons do what they want, when they want. I started driving when I was 15. But keep Dragon stuff on the D.L. down low." he said sounding like a teacher. I nodded and buckled my seatbelt. He turned on the cd player and rolled down the windows. I closed my eyes as the car started to drive away from my school, loving the feel of the wind against my face.

"Why did you decide to become a White Dragon?" I asked, opening my eyes to face him.

"Um...well, me and Kai grew up together. When our families were on an airplane for a summer vacation...well something went wrong. Anyway, me and Kai with 14 other were the only ones to make it off the plane. Me and him stayed together. Like we were brothers or something. We needed some money and joined the Dragons ever since." He said that like it wasn't a big deal anymore but I saw the pain in his eyes._ 'Haven't told thatanyone thatever since we joined the Dragons which was 4 years ago…damn'_

"Oh...I'm sorry." I looked at him and he just shrugged_. 'There's more to this guy than meets the eye.'  
_"It was a long time ago. But anyway, guess where I'm taking you." he said and gave me a sideways glace.

"Uh...Mount Fugee?" I said with a fake excited voice. He rolled his eyes at me but I continued...  
"Oh please, oh please Rei-ie! Take me away to Mount Fugee!" I said and acted like I was going to faint. We both laughed. We then stopped at an empty parking lot beside a park.

"Why are we here?"_ 'Aww! Hehehe his ears are pink! I think I made him blush! -'_

"You'll see," he said as he got out of the car_. 'Rei-ie…nicknames already huh? She's cute. Ah shit hope she doesn't notice my ears. Shit! Their probably red.sigh How does this girl do it? I'm supposed to be the playa…DAMN! I think she's playing DA PLAYA!'_ He popped the truck as I got out. He closed the trunk and had a basket in one hand and one of those gym bags on his shoulder.

"What's going on?"

"You'll see," he repeated over his should as he started walking. I followed and after no less than 3 minutes I realized that we were near a lake that was surrounded by trees.

"You planned all this." I stated with a smile. Rei just grinned back at me and kept walking. He stopped on a huge flat rock looking over the lake. He pulled out 3 blankets and spread 2 over each other since the rock was cold and hard to sit on. The other blanket was for us. He also pulled out two fluffy pillows from the bag.

"Wow, you thought of everything. Hope you brought a strawberry flavored condom. If you didn't then I'm sorry but I can't go any farther." I said as I sat down on the blanket and rearranged my pillow. He chuckled.  
"Yea, like your THAT freaky on the first date," he said as he lied next to me on his back looking up at the stars.

"Oh...so this is a date?" I asked while lying down.

"Look at the stars. This is my favorite place to go to get away." he said_. 'Sucker! I have subject changing skills!'_

"Why'd you bring me here?" I asked but not making is sound like I didn't want to be here.

"I wanna get to know you." he said softly.

With that said, we had talked all night until 4 am when I thought it should be time to be getting back. We mostly talked about Tyson and the fun times we both had with him, I think Rei needed this talk as much as me. He drove me back to my house and stopped in front.

"There's this party on Saturday at the house, you should come. I mean...I would like it if you came." Rei said as I noticed he was turning a little red._ 'AHHHHHHH! Why is it so nerve racking when I'm talking to this girl?'_

Okay, I'll call you if I can come or not." I said as I got out of the car and gave him the sweetest smile.

"Yea, hey this was fun; we should do it another time. And next time I'll remember you like strawberry." he winked and drove off. I climbed back up to my room as red as a cherry.

Well, there you have the first chappie. I'm still not sure if I'll be continuing this story, it was just something to get my mind off Highschool Rivals. Anyway, leave a review if you wanna show some luv. Ja ne!

_PinkOopa-_


	2. chapter 2

**Authors note:** Oi, it's me, PinkOopa, some...very few...might know me for my fic Highschool Rivals. This chappie was laying around somewhere in my math book so I typed it up anyway.

**Warnings:** Um...there's nothing too bad in here. There's a lot of swearing but nothing too harsh. That's about it.

**Summary:** A girl has been thrown from her normal boring high school life to a life where guys like Kai and Rei live with a gang with fast cars, slutty girls, and were jealousy can destroy

.**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own characters which are the ones not related to Beyblades.

**Note:** '...' after the person previously talking are their thoughts if not told otherwise.

**What Goes Around, Comes Around**

_Saturday afternoon_

I told mom I was going to sleep over Heather's house. And Heather was going to cover for me if mom called her house. I told Heather that I was going on a date with a guy so she wouldn't feel bad for missing out on a party. She's a really good friend that I've known for about 3 years now. I tried to call Rei a couple of times but all I got was his answering machine. I left a message to call me back but he didn't. I thought about not going at all but then mom would start to ask questions and Heather would call me chicken shit. I don't remember where their house was and even if I did I wouldn't have a ride.

I picked up my phone and browsed through the phonebook. ring ring

"Hello?" said the voice on the other line.  
"Hi, this is Destiny. Is Kai there?"

"Yea, this is Kai. How you doing Destiny?"

"I'm good, well um...Rei told me about this party and said I should come."

"oh yea...-_scream 4-5 gun shots_-"

"What's happening! Are you okay?" I asked worried out of my mind! I heard yelling and running footsteps.

"Yea...yea...I'm okay...sorry bout that. Look I'm kinda busy right now, do you need anything?" he asked quickly.

"well...I was going to ask you if you could give me a ride to the party but you seem busy." _'aww guess I can't go...'_

"No...no, don't worry about it. I'll pick you up at 8,"

"okay, thanks."

"No worries...I gotta go see you then," he hung up.

_Saturday Night: 7:50 pm_

"Mom! I'm leaving now!" I yelled up the stairs.

"I don't know if I like the idea of you taking the bus at night. Why don't I just drive you?" Mrs. Moon said as she came down the stairs.

"Maaaa, we went through this already. Heather is meeting me at the bus stop and we're going to drop by the pizza store for a slice. Besides, Kenny is already asleep (I made sure of that). I'll be fine. I'm going now okay. I'll call you later." I gave her a reassuring smile and put on my coat as I was walking out door. I could feel her eyes at the back of my head as I was walking down the drive way. I slipped on my ear piece (I bought for my cell phone) and covered it with my hair so mom couldn't see it. I had already set the speed dial number to Kai's so I could dial his number without taking out the phone.

"Hello?" asked Kai. I recognized his voice.

"Hey, it's Destiny"

"Yea I figured, I see you walking. I'm in the black Porsche."  
I glanced around and saw the car parked on the opposite side of my house. "I'm going to keep walking until I turn on the corner. I could still feel my mom watching. Follow me after I'm on the next street." I said not looking back. _'Where do these guys get all them damn nice ass cars?'  
_"Gotcha," he said. I could hear the music he had on. It was a slow song. Huh, guess I expected more rap or techno. But it went silent and then beep beep beep, guess he hung up. It was a beautiful night for a walk. The stars were up and the moon was full. It was chilly but luckily I had my coat. I was walking pretty fast and decided to slow down in-case mom thought something was wrong. I took in a cool breathe of air which felt so soothing. I turned the corner and there were guys sitting on one of those electricity steel boxes. They were drinking bottles in paper bags; probably liquor. One of them saw me and got to his feet.

"Sup baby? It's kinda late for you to b-b-be out' lone at night." he said with a little grin that made me want to puke! I took a step back getting ready to dash my ass out of there when the other guy grabbed me from behind._ 'Ah! When did he get behind me! Help! Too young to die!' _His arms were wrapped around my waist and he held on tight. The guy in front of me grabbed my face and slobbered all over me. I felt the guy from behind jerked back and his hands were pulled loose from me. Before he fell, he took hold on my hair and pulled me down to the ground with him. I saw Kai kick the guy that was holding my hair hard in the ribs several times.crackcrack _'There goes the guys ribs' _The other guy must have ran off. I was still on the ground holding myself, I felt scared and violated. Kai knelt down in front of me and looked into my tearful eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. I nodded 'yes' but looked away from him. He helped me up and into the car. He took off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. I sat back against the seat and looked into the darkness. Kai sat in the driver's seat; staring at me. A tear rolled down my cheek but I didn't dare to move, my arms where still holding my body. Kai brushed the tear off my face and reached over and buckled my seat belt.  
When he finished buckling my seat belt, he sat back in his seat and continued to look at me. Trying to figure me out.  
"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked quietly.  
"No, I'm okay." I said, snapping out of the darkness that held me.  
"Are you sure? You don't have to go tonight if you don't want to,"  
"Really, I'm okay. Let's go." I said trying to sound sure of myself. I saw him look down at my hands that were now down on my lap. They were shaking but I hadn't even noticed. I tried to stop them from shaking by holding one hand with the other but I wasn't successful. Kai started to drive but kept glancing at me more than the road. I placed one hand on each thigh with the palms facing upwards and watched how much my fingers were shaking. Suddenly, I felt his hand holding my left one.

"Your hand's freezing." he said with concern in his voice. And gave my hand a light squeeze. I gave him a weak smile but didn't want to let go of his hand. It made me feel safe and secure. I laced my fingers with his and leaned back in the seat and looked out of my window. I felt kinda bad afterwards since I made him drive with one hand but he didn't seem to mind. We were driving towards the gate. The street was packed with cars. As we drove passed the gate of the house and the driveway was full of sparkling cars. I let go of his hand. I turned to face him.

"I-I needed to hold-", I was cut-off.

"I know," he whispered but kept his eyes on the road. I smiled but not really to him but to myself. I slid the purse that was still on my shoulder off, and searched around for my compact mirror. Flipped it open, to check my make-up. Good! Eyeliner and mascara isn't that messed up.

"You look beautiful tonight. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Kai said still not looking at me; I thought I saw a little red but wasn't really sure._ 'Damn, I grew up with most of these guys. I know how they are. Pretty little thing like you…your gonna be eating alive if I don't watch out for you.'  
_"Thanks...-for everything." I said with a little smile. He parked the car in a spot that was reserved for his car and turned off the ignition. He got of the car and walked around to my side and opened the door for me. He was wearing white jeans with a white dress shirt un-done half way showing his bare chest. He had a tattoo of a dragon but all I could see was the head of it on his upper right shoulder, the dragon's body was probably on his back. He is wearing a chain with an amulet of a dragon as well. He grinned at me when he saw me checking out his _profile _and extended his hand. As we were walking on the driveway towards the house, 6 guys and 9 girls greeted Kai. A girl that looked a lot like Heather's sister; Angela, was among one of the 9 girls. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress which held tight to her body. His hair was dirty blond with black streaks that made her look exotic and mysterious. The black brought out the green in her eyes which seemed to always be serious and knows more than she says. She gave me a glanced that said 'you liar' and looked away. We all walked in the door like we all came as a big group the only one that was mismatched was me. I didn't know these people therefore I was quiet. I hope it's not going to be like this all night.

"I'll see you guys later" I heard Kai say, and then realized that he was now walking beside me. The music was loud and the house was full of people. I guess Rei spotted us from the other side of the room because I saw him heading our way. Rei showed up in front of us and his face expression changed. I was confused but than remembered I was still wearing Kai's jacket. The tension grew between Kai, me, and Rei.

"Hey Destiny, good to see you again. Let me take your coat," said Karen. She reached over and slid mine and Kai's jackets off my shoulders. _'Whoa! Damn, everytime I see this girl, I can't help but feel bad for her. Maybe the girls and I should take her out or something. I'll run that by her later or something.'  
_  
"Thanks," I said and gave her a weak smile. I looked at Kai and then at Rei and than back at Kai. They were just glaring at each other. Suddenly Sara came up behind Rei and wrapped her arms around his waist. She was wearing a black skirt too but it was small and short. It showed her g-string also she wore a top that I think was the top of a bikini. I looked away from Rei and started to walk towards the kitchen for a drink. Kai walked beside me and whispered in my ear, "don't worry about Rei, just have a good time tonight." I nodded and grabbed a coke off the counter. _'Rei you idiot! Damn, gotta explain things to him later before things get outta hand.'_

Kai led me to a couch where two people were sitting. When they saw us coming and had a good look at Kai, they got up and left. We sat down but I was a little distracted because I kept looking around for Rei. My thoughts moved back to Kai. I wondered why he stayed with me. He easily could of hooked up with a lot of _women _that were willing to do _anything_ he wanted them too. He wasn't any older than 19. A guy came over and was talking to Kai. I kinda felt stupid just sitting there but soon he left as he noticed a certain red heads approaches. Tala showed up in front of us with a girl on each arm.

"Go get your pretty little selves a drink." he said to the girls and they left. He smiled without showing his teeth and sat down on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. He leaned towards me and seemed like he was going to kiss my cheek but instead whispered in my ear.

"I'm glad you came. We need to talk. Have fun tonight but leave some time before you leave and tell Kai to bring you to me." it was more of a command than anything else. I nodded as he leaned back after pecking a small kiss on my cheek. He smiled and walked into the pool area. When he was out of sight, I let out a sigh.

"He's a good leader but he's dangerous. Just be careful around him." Kai said, he was studying my face. _'What are you planning Tala?'_

"Let's dance," I said trying to lighten up the mood. Then the song ended and a slow song was put on. "Uh..." I didn't know what to say. What if he didn't want to dance a slow song with me? I could felt a nervous rush coming over me. He grinned, clearly amused. He took the coke out of my hand, placed in on the table and pulled me up from the couch. We walked to the dance floor that was the pool but glass covered it. My arms were resting on his shoulders and his were on my waist. His cologne was enticing. It was like mint but mixed with his own scent which smelled really, really good. I looked at the people behind him but my eyes slowly worked their way to his ear which had a diamond stub. Then at his cheek marred with the blue markings, then his full lips, then nose, and finally I met his eyes. His eyes are a deep red that seemed so cold but as I looked closer…deeper…I saw a boy that was forced to grow up to fast. Forced to take care of himself and Rei right after they lost both their set of parents. He did not have time to mourn when he was to busying worrying about where his next meal would come from. Those eyes, the color of crimson that flowed through my veins held so many secrets yet a dormant flame still resided within him. She could see it in his eyes. I felt my heart beat a little faster. We were in a locked gaze. I slowly leaned my cheek again his and he pulled me closer. We were holding each other so close that I felt his heart beat against my chest. My heartbeat intertwined with his. I never felt anything so spiritual. The shakiness that was left over of the events that happened earlier that night disappeared. I felt a feeling I can't describe when I'm with Kai. Like when you hear music; the beats and the lyrics make it a good song. When the lyrics and the beats are just right, it makes it a great song. That's only a jest of how Kai makes me feel. It's just so right.

Someone bumped into me, knocking me out of my thoughts. It looked like the same thing happened to Kai. I wonder what he was thinking about. We were still slow dancing even though the slow song ended and a fast one was playing. He let go of my waist and looked around to see if anyone noticed. No one, except...Tala, Karen, Emily, Angela, Mariah, Sara and worse of all, Rei! They were all watching from different areas of the house but sure as hell they noticed. Kai grabbed me by the arm roughlt and pulled me through the crowd to the empty kitchen.

"Look, I don't know what happened back there but I'm just supposed to watch over you. That's it! Nothing more." he said with a little hostility in his voice. I think he was telling himself more than he was telling me._ 'Fuck! Not good! I know Rei likes her. Tala has something up his sleeve concerning her. Now me! Being all comfy with her on the dance floor in front of the whole dragon society wasn't a good move. What happened out there? It wasn't anything like sexual attraction but more of 'soul mending'? That sounds retarded! I need to get away from her and think this out. Something's not right.'_

"Um...okay..." I said. _'I didn't know what to say! I thought we were just dancing but some how; it's more than that now.'_

"I'm going to go talk to some friends of mine, will you be okay alone? You can go hang with Karen or Mariah...or Rei." he said not looking at me but at Tala from out the cut out window in the kitchen wall looking out on the living room area.

"Yea...I'll see you later" I wasn't going to be okay alone! But I couldn't make him stay with me because he felt sorry for me. He was long gone before I even said 'later'. I grabbed another coke from the counter and sat down on the front porch. I didn't feel very comfortable in the house full of strangers. I needed some fresh air anyway. I placed the coke down beside me and dug in my purse for my cell. I dialed my home number.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, just calling to check in." I felt lousy lying to her.

"Oh...good. Okay, it's late so I won't keep you on the phone. Have fun and don't stay up too late."

"okay"

"Bye honey." and she hung up.

I let out a big sigh and palmed my phone but felt a presence near…this night was just about to get worse.

Well, there's the next chappie for those of you who wanted it…I dono why though…my stories seem so shitty. I'm still not sure if I'll be continuing this story though so no promises. I'm already struggling with HS. Anyway, leave a review if you wanna show some luv. Ja ne!

PinkOopa-


	3. chapter 3

**Authors note:** Thank you, reviewers, for your support and encouraging words.

**Warnings:** Um...there's nothing too bad in here. There's a lot of swearing but nothing too harsh. That's about it.

**Summary:** A girl has been thrown from her normal boring high school life to a life where guys like Kai and Rei live with a gang with fast cars, slutty girls, and were jealousy can destroy

.**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own characters which are the ones not related to Beyblades.

**Note:** '...' after the person previously talking are their thoughts if not told otherwise.

**What Goes Around, Comes Around**

(From where I left off last time: Destiny is sitting on the porch steps of the Gang; 'Dragons' house/mansion. She's a little put out since she doesn't know anyone at this party and is starting to regret even coming. Rj left her for some of his friends after the awkward scene on the dance floor. John is no where in sight or probably off snogging with that slut Sara She just finished off with her phone call with her mom, wishing her a goodnight. The night is cool and she decided to just stay out on the porch for awhile.)

I let out a big sigh and palmed my phone but felt a presence near…

"Rough night?" an unfamiliar voice. I turned around and saw it was that girl...uhh...what was her name...Mariah, that's it. I smiled and nodded. She sat down beside me.

"Look, not to sound unfriendly or whatever. But Kai is off limits! I have no fucking clue why he was dancing with you and not me!" her face turned ugly, mean...like a dog's face when you just stolen its bone. She continued...

"But if you even try to get down and dirty or even western on him...I will rip you from limb to limb. I'll seriously fuck you up! Got that? Good." she announced. _'bitch...ah so pissed!...She's lucky that she's Tyson's cousin or else she would have been dead by now.' _Mariah got up, with a last distasteful glance at the silent girl and went back to the party.

_'What the hell is going on! I don't even like Kai! And what the FUCK is WESTERN? I hate these people! Their so weird and complex! This is way too much for a person to take in one damn night! I want to go home! Me? Liking Kai! What's wrong with these people? We were just dancing and was lost in the moment...right? Nothing more...right?'_

Destiny was deep in thought and sighed. She sat out on the porch looking into the dark sky searching for the right answers in the stars. She wasn't totally over Tyson's death…it still burned within her heart. She felt the comings of depression and despair surfacing once again but she forcibly pushed the feelings down. Tyson wouldn't want her to be sad. His letter had consoled her to some point but she still felt the ache whenever she thought of her beloved cousin. Taking a deep breathe of the cool night air, she smiled a watery smile up to the heavens as the ache in her heart slowly faded away with the thought of her cousin's happy grin, _'Tyson, may your soul rest in peace and the war within your heart cease. You no longer have to fight, may you rest in a peace you could not find on earth.'_

Destiny was feeling restless as she had been sitting here for the last 15 minutes. People have been walking in the door constantly and it seems that the party was just beginning. She didn't feel safe going for a walk after what happened earlier but didn't want to go inside either. A guy walked passed her and was standing a little bit ahead, he was wearing black jeans and a black hoody. She couldn't see his face but the guy had spikey dark blue hair and a shiny diamond stud in one ear. He was lighting up a cigarette and seemed a little tipsy to her. He turned around and saw Destiny looking at him. He smiled, taking it as a sign of interest and sat down next to her. He didn't look any older than 18.

"Hi, you new?" he asked, eyes roaming over my body, still clad only in a mid-length black skirt and pale pink tank top, Karen had taken my jacket when we had arrived so I could feel the cool air causing goose bumps to rise on my bare arms. Her black long hair which had random dark blond streaks running through cascaded down in soft waves reach just pass her shoulders.  
"Uh...yea. I'm Destiny." I said not really wanted to talk but didn't want to seem rude. I felt his hand run up my thigh. I tried to get up but he pushed me back now.  
"Come on, baby! I know you want me, let's have a little fun." he said while reaching for my chest. My face paled!  
"Ian, bounce. She's my turf." Rei said smoothly as he walked out of the house. His hands were in his pockets but his glare made both shiver. Ian let go of me and stood up, shocked.

"Oh...Rei, uh, sir. Shit, my bad. I didn't know." he said as he half ran, half speed walked into the house. Rei sat down beside me with his hands still in his pocket.

"You okay?" he asked but kept his eyes forward. _'When Kai told me what happened earlier I feel like an asshole. I just jumped one assumption after another. I came out to apologize but then I saw Ian hurting her. I'm going to beat his ass later. I'm sitting beside her and now I'm at a lost for words. She's the only girl that can do that to me. I don't feel a need to impress her with the money and cars. What is this feeling? Love? Nah! I just met this girl...maybe...a strong liking to her. I dono!'_

Destiny's thoughts, _'Oh no this bastard didn't! First he had stiff me on the invite to this party. Then, he's all freaky freaky with that slut Sara. THEN, he comes out here and calls me his 'turf'. He doesn't own me. FUCK! I need to calm down. Why do I even care if he's all up on Sara. Why? ...because I really like this guy. But all of this is too confusing. I still hate these dragon people. I'm out of here. I'll call a cab home. But I don't know the address for a cab to get here. Maybe I'll ask Karen for a ride, she seems like the only sane one here.'_

Destiny stood up, not saying anything to Rei and was about to walk back in the house when someone gently yet firmly grab on to her wrist. She didn't turn around to see who it was because she already knew . "Just. Leave. Me. Alone...please." Destiny said loud and clear but the' please' came out as a whisper. She felts nearly close to tears. Rei was a little taken back by the command therefore let go of the hold he had on her. Rei's thoughts, _'She hates me...'_

Destiny glanced at Rei briefly before she quickly walked back into the house. The music was still booming and people seemed to be having a good time. She scanned the whole house and found Karen by the pool table with some other people. Destiny made her way towards Karen and when Karen glanced up, her and Destiny made eye contact. Karen said something to a girl beside her and also started walking towards Destiny. They met in-front of the open bar area.  
"Hey Karen, uh...could you drive me home or give me the address to this place so I can call a cab?"

"Ya, sure I'll drive you. Are you okay?"

Destiny nodded and faked a smile. "I just wanna get home."

"Oh, okay sure. C'mon my car's in the front." _'Something happened. I just know it. I'll try to talk to her when we're in the car where it's quiet.'_

VibrateVibrate

"Hey Destiny can you give me a sec? I gotta take this call." Destiny nodded. Karen motioned for Destiny to stay beside the bar and Karen made her way into the kitchen where it wasn't as loud.  
"Wud up?" Karen said still keeping an eye on Destiny through the window.

"Karen, where are you and Destiny going?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Tala, I'm taking her home. She had a long night and she's kinda pale."

"I need to talk to her, dammit!"

"Look, don't fuck with me right now. I'm taking her home and that's that!" said Karen feeling a little angry by his tone.

"Fine..." click _'Shit! She's in big sister mode. Learned from past experiences; don't mess with her when she's protective like a sister.' _

Karen walked back to Destiny and smiled. "Ready to go?" asked Karen.  
"Yup." They walked towards to door. Karen glanced around and counted mentally the number of eyes on Destiny and her at the moment. _'One (Tala, leaning on the glass wall with a group of guys talking around him.) Two (Kai, sitting on the couch in one of the more private corners with a group of people.)Three (Rei, by the farthest end of the bar with a shot glass in hand.) Four (Mariah, ever since that dance with Kai, she's been glaring at Destiny.) Five (Angela, hmm...don't know her well. I know she's famous for killing with a passion. She's dangerous.)'_

Karen smiled at Destiny; refusing to show her uneasiness and lead her to her yellow 1998 Alfa Romeo Spider 3.0 V6. They were zooming down the road after Destiny told Karen her how to get to Heather's house.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Karen asked slowly, choosing the words carefully.

"-sigh- No...not really. It's just...- big inhale- a lot to take in...-exhale-...that's all."

"Okay. Oh hey! Me and my girls wanna take you out shopping or something. Just to chill and relax. Sound good to you?" Karen said trying to change the topic to something more lighter.  
"Ya, that sounds great. But...um...is that girl Mariah going to be there? I don't think she likes me much."

"-tsk-tsk- Mariah. She does that a lot now and days ever since Kai broke up with her. Nope she's not going to be there. Me and my girls are a different group than hers."

"Oh okay."

The rest of the ride they talked about what they were going to do and buy when at the mall. Karen stopped in-front of Heather's house and turned to Destiny.

"Hey, just don't worry too much about it k? I'll be here to talk if you need to." Karen said giving her a friendly hug.

"Thanks. I'll try not to worry. I'll call you sometime." Destiny smiled. _'Finally, a friend in the whole dragon group.'_

"Yup, I'll call you before I come and pick you up on our shopping day." Destiny got out and waved a good-bye. Karen smiled with a nod and drove off into the night.  
The weekend went by pretty quickly. She stayed at Heather's house till Sunday afternoon, she had to lie to her about the date and all but after that they just had a girls night. After I got home and did laundry and homework. My cell was off since I didn't want to deal with anymore of the gang shit that weekend.

_Monday through Friday_  
Classes and school have been going by normally. I almost forgot about Dragons and everything about them...almost. I talked to Karen a couple of times during the week. Just same old girl talk. She says that Rei was down lately and Kai is just working like a madman on gallons of coffee. She told me that I should call them and clear the air but I just can't right now, not when things are going normal. I told her to drop the subject and she did. She's like a big sister, we talked about her and her new boyfriend, Max , he sounds really nice. The plan is to go shopping on Saturday at Pacific Mall and go clubbing at Tonic after that. I ran the plan by mom but left out the clubbing part and replaced it with sleep over girls night.

_Saturday : Noon_  
I checked myself once more in the mirror. I'm wearing a light blue casual sundress that stopped just below my knees, the dress had straps that laced around my neck and showed my back. I wore my white jumper with the words Perfect across the top when zipped up. My hair is up in a bun with my butterfly chopsticks holding it in place. I left a few strands of hair in the front to frame my face and wore light make-up with lip-gloss. I wore my blue sandals with my silver toe ring. I had my white Nike backpack and inside was my change of clothes and shoes for the club.

dingdong (door bell . )

I opened the door and saw Karen standing there; she was wearing jeans with a red tank top which matched her black hair with red streaks. She had on black flip-flops and wore hoop earrings with a star in their middles.

"Hey girl, you lookin' hot" Karen said with a grin and wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"ehehe, thanks. Stop with the eyebrows and you looking good yourself." She extended her elbow after I locked the door and we walked down the driveway with linked arms. There was her yellow Spider parked along my street with a guy leaning against the hood of the car. I nudged Karen and raised my eyebrow towards the guy.

"Oh, him? That my friend, is my sexy b.f. I wanted you to meet him. And he's coming shopping with us and some friends. He has really hot guy friends if you know what I'm saying.-nudge-nudge-" Karen said with a sly grin. My mouth forming a silent 'O'.

Once we reached her car, we unlinked and she pecked the guy on the lips. Then they started to suck face! They forgot about me already!

"Ahem! You know I'm still here right? Can't you try to eat each others face at the mall?" I said in a childish voice. They broke the lip-locking and laughed. The both turned to me and the guy extended his hand for me to shake while saying, "ahaha, my bad. I'm Max and your Destiny right?"

"Yup. So your mister sexy, Karen's always talking bout huh?" I shook his hand and circled him slowly 'inspecting him'. He was tall, lean with a very nice build. Light blond locks, free of any product was messy blowing in the warm breeze but it suited him and well defined face. The startling blue eyes were sparkling with mischief but were friendly.

"So? Whatcha think?" Karen asked after I finished a whole circle around him.

"Meh, a 4." I said in a bored tone as I got in to the backseat, all the windows of the car was rolled down.

"Out of a 1 to 4 scale right?" said Max as he smirked. _'I am Mister Sexy!'_

"Baby, it's a 1 to 10 scale." Karen said sadly as she got into the passenger side of the car. When he wasn't looking Karen turned to look at Destiny and Destiny grinned while holding up all ten fingers. Karen and Destiny broke out into laughter.

"WHAT! BUT…BUT… I'M MISTER SEXY!" screamed Max.

"Don't worry baby, you're a 10 in my book." Karen said as she stuck out half her slim body out of the window and smacked his ass. Now _that_, he took as a sign of 'getting freaky tonight' and had a HUGE smile on his face as he walked around the car. Once he was in the driver's seat, he pecked Karen on the cheek, playfully glared at Destiny as she wiggled her fingers in a wave, he finally put the car into drive and pulled off of Destiny's street. Karen knew that Destiny would give Max a 4 even though he is a mighty fione guy. He reached over and laced his non-steering hand with hers, they shared a brief smile and as he had to look back to the road, Karen checked out her man now a very addicting habit. He wore wearing black baggy jeans which covered most of his Air Force1 sneakers and he had on a white t-shirt twice his size but when the wind was blowing you could clearly see his well built muscles. She and Karen didn't want his ego to grow any larger than it has to, so giving him a 4 is a pretty good way to avoid feeding his big head. The ride to the mall was mostly about 'why Destiny thinks Max is _only_ a 4 and what did the little pat of the butt mean -wink-wink-' it mostly ended up with Destiny and Karen laughing until it hurt.

We walked towards to mall entrance when we saw a large group in the front on the doors. Max's arm is around Karen's shoulders and Karen is linked with Destiny.

"Yo, sup?" Max said in a calm and casual tone as the whole group turned to find where the voice was coming from. Kris spotted the three of us walking and lightly jogged to us. Some of the guys followed and in the middle of the group was Mariah, Rei, Kai, and Emily. Karen felt Destiny tense up and now realized the reason why.

"Hey, they're not going shopping with us. They're doing their own thing here but we all just meet up in the front and then go our separate ways. Don't trip, I'll make sure that they're not coming or else me and you will just go by our selves" Karen whispered in Destiny's ear. _'Fuck! I was surprised as much as you, Destiny. What the hell are they doing here? But no way am I gonna let you know. You have enough to worry about. Meh, it's either me and my girls without Mariah or it's me and you shopping today.' _

Destiny just nodded and slightly smiled, while inside her thoughts were swimming, _'AHHHHHHHHHH! Why are they here! Cool down girl, no worries, you have Karen here so it's all good. Just remain calm and cool. Wow they have a lot of friends, I think there's about 35 people. DAMN! There are a lot of hot guys here too.'_

"Yo Max, wud up man? Hey Karen. Hey Destiny." Kris greeted Max with a handshake thingy, then flashed a smile at Karen while greeting her, and then winked at me while saying hey.

"Hey Krissy" Karen teased.

"Yo I told you not to call me that." Kris said as he bubble faced. _'NOOO! KAREN YOU BUM! The guys behind me heard that one for sure. Your soooooo gonna pay for that one!'_

"Aww, thats okay Krissy I still lub ya" Destiny said jokingly with a wink. _'Awww...his bubble face was sooo cute'_

"YAY!" Kris picked up Destiny by the waist and started spinning her around while she was squealing like a school girl. By now everyone was looking at them. Kris put Destiny back on her feet but her knees felt like jelly while everything to her was still spinning. Destiny was about to fall back but someone had caught her just in time and steadied her. It took her a few seconds to focus and stand straight. She turned around and saw a guy she doesn't know. He was wearing white baggy jeans and a white t-shit with a Sean John logo. His blonde hair was cut short but the bangs were long, forming 'fangs' that reached to just the tip of his mouth. He's gorgeous.

"You okay?" he asked charmingly and flashed his pearly whites.  
"Uh...ya...thanks...ehehe." Destiny was blushing now. _'Oh. My. Gosh. I hope my dress didn't go up too much for anyone to see my undies! Kris is going to die!'_ Now Destiny was a beet red. Karen came running over with Kris behind her but his back was bent over as he was running and he was saying "ow. ow. ow. ow." every step of the way. When Karen stopped in front of Destiny you could see that Karen had Kris by the ear lob. - Destiny couldn't help but laugh.

"You okay girl?" Karen ask still holding Kris's ear.

"Ya thanks to this guy that caught me before I hit the ground." I said as I motioned my head to the guy that was now standing beside her.

"Enrique! My Hero, thanks cutie," Karen said as she flashed a smile at Enrique. Said boy just chuckled.

"No prob. Kris man, you shouldn't do that to girls that have dresses on." while he was talking he walked over and punched Kris on the arm.  
"Yo Rique. You better start running now cuz after Karen lets go, you die!" Kris said while swinging his arms trying to catch him since the red head still had him by the ear. Enrique grinned, casually strode over to the raven haired girl, leaned close to Destiny's ear and whispered, "It was nice meeting you, see you around. Oh, and I _love_ that black thong on you, _sexy._ " He kissed Destiny on the cheek and lightly jogged to the group.

Destiny was turning 10 shades of red as her mouth fell open.

"Hey, let's go shopping." Destiny said quickly as she tried to recollect herself. Karen let go of Kris's ear and started walking towards the group, arms linked with Destiny. Kris ran up and walked beside Destiny, "hey…you mad?" Kris asked while doing puppy eyes. _'Mwahahaha! Puppy eyes never fail! O.O'_

"No...don't even worry about it." Destiny said with a smile. Kris extended his elbow and she linked with him also.

"Yo Kris, we'll see you later k? So bounce." Karen said still eyeing Mariah that was glaring at Destiny.

"Aight, bye ladies." He said and walked over to his group of guys.

"Me, you, Mel, and my girl Nancy are going shopping today k? Don't ask, I'll tell you later." Karen said in a low calm voice. Destiny simply nodded.

Flashback while Destiny was spinning around with Kris

Karen walked up to Mariah, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Shopping. What else?" Mariah said in a sarcastic tone.

"You went yesterday. It's cuz Destiny's here ain't it?" Karen said as her brown eyes narrowed. Mariah just stood there silent and glared at Karen. "Fine. But you ain't shopping wid us, got that?"

"The hell I ain't. If the girls are shopping then I'm going." Mariah said in a sure tone that she won this verbal challenge.

"You shop with the girls den. Destiny, Mel, Nancy, and I are shopping together and NO your sorry ass can't come." Karen turned on her heel and went to get Destiny while muttering 'stupid bitch' loud enough for her to hear.

Flashback end

Karen nodded to Mel and Nancy. Mel with warm grey eyes, tall with a model's body was wearing a white mini skirt and a black tank top and open toe sandals. Her curly dark brown hair was left out, no product or anything which made her look even more beautiful. Nancy, a shorter and more petite girl, wore faded low cut jeans and black blouse with flared sleeves. She seemed more of the type to just kick back and relax. Her hair so blonde it was like a shiny white had black jagged dyed ends. Mel and Nancy nodded back and walked to the entrance of the mall. While Karen and Destiny was walking past the group, everyone's eyes were on them. Destiny looked around the group and saw that Rei and Kai were also watching her. She locked eyes with Rei for a few seconds but looked away. Mariah came up in through from the middle of the group and stepped in-front of us.

"Karen! You think you're so bad now huh? You think you da shit!" Mariah gave a dirty look at Karen. Karen let go of Destiny's elbow and stepped closer to Mariah so now they were toe to toe.

"Wanna do something about it?" Karen said in a cold, indifferent voice.

"I'll mess you up." Mariah said not sounding so sure if she could. Destiny didn't want them to fight and she knew that this was because of her. She pulled on Karen's arm and in a small voice she said, "Hey, let's just go." Karen glanced back at Destiny and sighed. She side stepped and walked with Destiny through the doors of the mall without further interference. Mariah was about to walk after them but Max, Rei, Kai, Kris, and the some of the other guys formed a wall between her and the doors. Kris wagged his pointing finger back and forth like when a teacher does when she knows your about to do something bad.

"Nope, don't even think about going after them." Kris stated and smirked when her face screwed up in her rage.

"Fuck you! I'm part of this crew as much as Karen!" Mariah screamed.

"Ya, but your a bitch and Karen isn't." Kai said in an almost bored voice.

"ARG!" Mariah stalked off to her car.

After Mariah sped off in her car, everyone busted out laughing no longer able to hold it in.

"Aight, yo, y'all have a good time. Peace out and see all y'all at Tonic tonight." Max said loud enough so everyone could hear. The group broke up into smaller groups and did their own little thing.

_While this was all happening_

"Hey girls, oh Nancy, you haven't met Destiny yet. Nancy-Destiny, Destiny-Nancy." The girls shared a 'hey nice to meet you' bit. Mel wanted to find something new to wear for the club that night so they went browsing. While Nancy and Mel were in the change room, Karen filled Destiny in on the whole Mariah bit and once again told her not to worry. After 3 hours of shopping they decided to go to the food court and get some food. Once they got there, they saw Max, Rei, Kai, Enrique, Kris, and 4 other guys all sitting around a table eating and talking. Max spotted them, motioning them over and all three girls turned to face Destiny. During the 3 hours of shopping, the four girls became fast friends and Destiny filled them in on her situation with Rei and Kai. Destiny smiled and nodded to their unvoiced question.

"Hey, we don't have to go over if you don't want to." said Nancy but you could tell she wanted to. _'Bryan is over there! He is sooooo fione! But friends come first!'_

"Ya, we can find our own table." said Mel. _'AHH! Kris is over there! My baby!'_

"No, don't worry about it. Let's go over. Anywhoo, I'm really hungry!" Destiny said as she pulled them all towards the guys table.

"Des, you sure?" Karen said with concern. _'I wanna go but I'm not going to put one of my sistersl in an uncomfortable situation. If she isn't having a good time then we out.'_

"Yes, can you stop? I'm fine, let's just go okay?"

All three girls nodded and made their way to the guys table.

"Hey ladies, how you doing? (impression of Joey on Friends) Oh and I'm Johnny. This is Bryan, Robert, and Michael. You seem to know the other guys." Bryan is wearing blue baggy jeans with a big t-shirt and he has lavender hair that is spiked up. Robert is more GQ, wearing black pants but still baggy with black sneakers. He's also wearing a white undershirt with a black botton-up shirt kept undone. His hair is a navy blue but spiked up and back. Michael is wearing silver baggy track pants with a white t-shirt with a blue baseball cap but she could still see come of his red hair poking out from some places. All the guys, Destiny noticed, are wearing a chain with different styles of dragons.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you all." Destiny said and flashed a small innocent smile. They nodded and smiled back. They made room for us, so it went like this. Johnny_ was_ going to sit on the end but left with some girl that was checking him out.

-Kai-Enrique-Destiny-Karen-Max-Michael-

-Nancy-Bryan-Rei-Mel-Kris-Robert-

We all sat down and conversations struck up between one another. Destiny felt Rei's eyes on her but she never made eye-contact. Destiny stood up and told them that she was going to buy some food. Karen wanted to go with her but she said it was okay. She went to her bag and grabbed her wallet and cell.

She walked around the food court and found a quiet corner. She punched in her home number.

-ring-ring-

"hello?"

"Kenny?" Destiny asked.

"Oh! Hiya Des, where you at?"

"The mall, look I forgot to check in."

"Oh okay, no prob sis, I'll tell mom that you called an hour ago but I forgot to tell her."

"Whoa? Really? Thanks...but hey is everything okay? Why you being so nice for?"

"I dono...I guess I kinda miss dad...he's been away for awhile." Kenny said softly

"Hey don't worry bout it, how bout we go out Sunday, just me and you. I have been a busy for awhile too huh?"

"Really? Wow thanks sis!"

"No prob, you know I love u right?"

"No! But I do now!" They both laughed on the phone.

"I gotta go now so I'll talk to you later k?"

"Yup, bye!" –click-

Destiny flipped the phone close and turned around only to be face to face with...Rei. His molten eyes were cold and hard.

"So...I thought you said that you didn't have a boyfriend." Rei spat out harshly.

"whoa? what!" she sputtered confused.

"You lied to me and said you didn't have a boyfriend! Damn, I can't believe I liked a bitch like you." Rei said coldly.

-SLAP- Destiny slapped Rei across the face hard!

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! First off, I am NOT a bitch! Second, I didn't ask YOU to like me! Third, how can you even say that to me when you and Sara were all freaky with each other the other night! And number four? That was my brother Kenny on the line just now! Fuck off and DON'T talk to ME!" Destiny practically screamed in his face then walked off to get her bag and leave. Rei just stood there shocked and feeling stupid.

Rei's thoughts as he looked down at his clenched hands, _'Damn that hurt...but what hurt more were her words. I didn't once tell her how I felt and that was her brother? I messed up bad...damn...I gotta go talk to her but not now. Let her cool off first than I'll talk to her. Why is it that every time I wanna apologize to her I always see her backside walking away from me?'_

"Yo we all heard that skin to skin action all the way over here. You okay?" said Kris with concern coloring his voice. But he didn't know who to be concerned about, Destiny or the one the received the slap.

"Just. Don't. Say. Anything." said Destiny slowly, trying to stop the urge to rip off anyone that is a guy in anyway shape or form. She grabbed her bags and turned to walk when she saw Nancy, Mel, and Karen with their bags in hand and ready to go. She smiled at them, glad that she has friends that are willing to back her up, and all four girls walked to Karen's car.

"My house, we'll order pizza, do our hair, talk, y'all know the works." Karen said as she got in the drivers seat after putting all their bags in the back. The girls didn't ask about what happened since they know that Destiny will tell them when she's ready. The ride to Karen's house was kinda quiet except for the radio on. When they pulled into an underground parking lot Destiny remembered Karen telling her in one of their convos about how she had moved out of her parent's house at the age of 17 to study, her parents bought her a condominium and sends her a check every week. As long as she gets good grades, the checks keep coming. They took the elevator up to the 12th floor and stepped into the condo. The living room was a light purple colorr and very spacious. Her placed was a typical living room; couches, coffee table, t.v, desk with computer, stereo systems, lamps and smaller furniture.

Destiny: "Nice place you got."

Karen: "Hehe, ya thanks. Make yourselves at home."

Mel and Nancy: "We always do! -high five-"

Karen shook her head then picked up the phone and ordered a large deluxe pizza. She went over to the stereo and popped in some Usher-Confessions but set the volume on low. Destiny and Mel sat on the floor with our elbows propped on the coffee table as Karen and Nancy sat on the couch in-front of us.

Destiny: "So I guess you wanna know what happened huh?"

The three nodded, so I told them what Rei said to me and what I said back to him. The three were boiling with outrage but Karen was the one that was little calmer than all. "hmmmmm..." She sounded like she was deep in thought. The three girls looked at Karen and raised their eyebrows in a silent question "Well, I've known Rei for awhile now and I know he can be an idiot but he's only an idiot if he cares."

"Huh?" Destiny cocked an eyebrow at the red head.

"Ya! I think I get where Karen is getting at...like the first time I came to the house ('the house' is the white house that Kai and Rei brought Des too the first time, that's like the head quarters for all dragons members) Rei was always the mellow one. Like, he only talked when it was necessary. But he wasn't a party-pooper and all but arg! I dono how to explain Rei!" said Mel as she scratched her head frustrated.

Nancy laughed, "AHAHAHAHA, you said pooper! ehehehe"

Des, Karen, Mel: -.-" –sweatdropped-

Karen grinned amusedly at Nancy and her childish humor. "Anyways! So I don't think he meant it when he called you a bitch. Maybe he was jealous...maybe he likes you!"

Mel and Nancy squealed at the thought! (like cheerleaders) Destiny blushed a couple of shades. "I think you should talk to him at the club tonight." as she gave her friend an encouraging smile.

The raven haired girl looked down at her lap and said quietly, "Ya...about that...I don't know if I really should go..."

Mel and Nancy shouted at once…

Nancy: "WHAT!"

Mel: "YOU HAVE TOO!"

"Geez! My poor ears hurt! Stop shouting! Anyways...sorry hun but you're going no matter what." Karen flicked both of their noses with her pointing finger.

Destiny faltered, "But...but..."

"Don't make me, make you." the read head smiled sweetly as she said this oh so innocently.

Destiny gave out a nervous laugh, "fine...but I don't know about Rei. We might just argue again."

Nancy with laughing honey orbs stated, "No worries, since we all know who would win. The slap musta been hard for us to hear it across the food court!"

The four girls laughed and –props- four-way their fisted hand meeting in the center of the coffee table.

-Ding-Dong-

All four: "PIZZA!"

"So who here has a man?" Destiny asked casually as she takes bite of pizza.

Mel replied first, "-munch-munch- well, you remember Kris right? Me and him have been dating for 6 months now. -smiles proudly-"

"well you already met Max so no biggy -takes a sip of Pepsi-"

"well...uh...I'm flying solo right now. Single life is okay for now but uh...-blush-…yea-takes a big bite of her pizza slice-"

"WHAT EVER! ahaha Me and Karen saw you drooling over Bryan! Why didn't you just say something to him?" -Karen and Mel props-

Nancy is now blushing like a mad women as she glared at Mel!

"So why didn't you talk to this Bryan dude? Is he single?" asked Destiny confusedly.

"well...ya...I didn't talk cuz uh...he was busy and I didn't get a chance to..."

"No...you had plenty of chances. See Des, Nancy here has a serious case of chicken shit in her."

The other 3 girls laugh as Nancy pouts and bubble face angrily.

Karen let out a painful yelp as she was slugged in the arm "Ow! That hurt, don't punch so hard! ehehe but you gotta admit that was funny"

"Shud up! Gah! I really like him but I guess I'm shy! There I admit it! Fack!"

"Don't worry about it Nance, how bout me and you go up to him and you can ask him to dance and I'll be there for support" Destiny said trying to help her new friend.

"Aww! Thanks Des! You my girl! Not like these otha -fake cough (bitches)-" Destiny and Nancy laugh and their fists meet briefly.

"Hey!" Karen and Mel let out but join in with the laughing.

"Yo girls! We gotta get ready it's already 6:30!" Mel said worriedly.

"OH my God! We only have 2 and a half hours to put on your mask! (please note the sarcastic tone-.-")" Nancy joked.

"Hey not funny! -bubble face-"

"eheheheya kinda was but for real we gotta get ready." Karen said as she grabbed the dirty dishes to toss in the sink for later.

End of Second Chapter.

Well, here's the next chapter for those of you who wanted it. It's a shit story but you ppl still want to read it. -.-" Hai, hai…this one is just so much more easier to write than

Highschool Rivals since there's nothing too serious but I'm still trying to figure out the next step. I'm not saying that I'm giving up on my other fic, it's just with all the stuff going on right now, it's hard to write for HSR since it needs planning and the whole bit. Thanks for the reviews. Ja ne!

-PinkOopa-


	4. chapter 4

**Authors note:** **This chapter hasn't been edited or anything!** Sorry but I just didn't have the time to do it so just bare with me on this one guys! Gomen ne!

**Warnings:** Um...there's nothing too bad in here. There's a lot of swearing but nothing too harsh. That's about it.

**Summary:** A girl has been thrown from her normal boring high school life to a life where guys like Kai and Rei live with a gang with fast cars, slutty girls, and were jealousy can destroy

.**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own characters which are the ones not related to Beyblades.

**Note:** '...' after the person previously talking are their thoughts if not told otherwise.

**What Goes Around, Comes Around**

The four girls finished eating and help each other with their hair and make-up.

What the girls are wearing:

Nancy is wearing a purple skirt which is longer on the one side and flary on the other. She's wearing a white crop-top and has pink glitter all over her arms and chest. Her hair is down with flower clips that are holding her bangs back. Shes wearing 2-inch black heels.

Mel has on black pants and a white belt with a yellow bandana top with a black leather jacket. She's wearing black heels and her hair is up in a bun. Simple yet sexy.

Karen is wearing a black Enyce one-piece with the top front unzipped showing her black tank top with a red dragon on the front. Black shoes (converse) and her red streaked hair is down and flowing freely.

Destiny is wearing her new yet simple spaghetti black dress that ends just before her knees. She's wearing a white long coat that looks like leather but is far more lighter. Her hair is braided in small braids from the top were her bangs start and stops at the center of her head. The rest of her hair is curled and is streaked with some washable white colour hair gel that makes her look exotic.

"We all look hot tonight. Oh before I forget girls, here." Karen said as she went into her room and came back with a metal box the shape of a pizza box but not as big. She removed the lid and there were about 35 different chains with dragon amulets neatly setup in the box. Mel and Nancy already chose which on they wanted and were putting them on. Destiny had a confused look on her face.  
"Just take one that you like Des. It tells the bouncers who we are so we can get into the club." Karen said as she picked a dragon amulet with a really expensive looking silver chain.

"Uh...Okay..." Destiny picked up a silver dragon wrapped around a rose and picked up a chain.

All the girls were heading out to Karen's car with purses in hand and dragon chains around their necks.

When they reached the club called Tonic, it was around 9:45pm. "AH! I can't believe we got lost!" Mel complained from the back seat.

"Stop, bitching and moaning. Look! Some of the guys are just pulling up now. Besides it looks bad if we're early"

"Karen's right so anyways let's just have fun tonight okay?" Nancy said as she saw Destiny tense up when one of the guys that happen to be pulling up in the parking lot was Rei. Karen saw too and quickly parked her car in an empty space. She turned off her engine and turned around so she could face the three girls.

"Okay here's the plan girls. We all stick together until we sit and get a drink first. Then if yall wanna dance or whatever it's cool. But Destiny isn't gona be alone tonight either. Mel and Nancy, you girls know how rough it can get and with Mariah here and all, it won't be pretty. So one of us is always with her, got that?"

"Yup" Mel and Nancy cheerfully said at the same time.

"Girls, no really I feel like a burden. I'll be okay if yall wanna go off and dance with your mans and all." Destiny didn't want to be babysat.

"Girl, don't even trip. You like one of us now. And we look after one another." Mel said with a sisterly smile.

"True that." Nancy added her 2 cents. Destiny nodded and smiled.

"Aight! Let's party!" Karen said and got out. All four doors opened and the four girls walked towards the entrance of the club. There were people lined up outside of the club waiting to get in but Karen and Mel led the way towards the bouncer that is standing just outside the doors. Nancy and Destiny followed close behind, ignoring the looks and whistles they have been getting from some of the guys in the lineup.

"Hey, Denis. How you doin' cutie?" Karen said smoothly.

Bouncer Denis is a bulky 6' foot brown guy! It was like whoa! I think he ate steroids for breakfast or something! But he's a really, really sweet guy! -

Bouncer D said with a deep voice, "Hey Kare Bear! I'm good. You and your girls look sexy as always. Go on in, most of them are already in there."

"Thanks D! You're not looking so bad yourself! mwah(kiss on cheek)

We walked down the dark purple hallway that was lit with blue light from above. We could already hear the music booming from the main room. The four girls walked down the 5 steps that lead down to the platform where you choose where you wanted to go first. On the right was the bar area, the left was restrooms and farther down was the doors to the separate party rooms, or you could choose to go forward where the enormous dance floor is and above was the Dj spinning all the tracks. The whole place was either purple or silver and people seemed to be having a good time. There was a second floor to the club that held a number of couches and tables. There are three huge balconies on the north side of the club where people dance and smoke. "This place is huge!" Destiny screamed in Mel's ear so she could hear over the music.

"Ain't it da shit! I love this club!" Mel yelled back.

"Kris is telling us to come up!" Karen shouted so everyone can hear. Nancy pointed out where Kris was to Destiny, he was waving his hands in the air by the railing on the second floor. Karen gave him a two-thumbs up and linked arms with Destiny. The girls made their way to the stairs but had to past by the bar area to get there so decided to grab a drink on their way. Mel got a Carona, Karen got Coke and rum, Nancy and Destiny got pina caloda Bacardis. Many guys asked for dances but got REJECTED! Holla! -

Destiny's Point of View

Me and the girls got our drinks and walked up the stairs. The first thing I saw was Rei and one girl each on both side on the couch with him. Rei sandwich. I looked away quick because I'm here to have fun and all, not be like a jealous ex-girlfriend or w.e. Wait! We didn't even go out so w.t.h. am I talking about? Anyways, he was looking real fione tonight though! He's wearing white baggy jeans with white Tims and a white button-up shirt that isn't buttoned up! You can see his well formed abs but not bulky and his perfectly defined chest!drool No girl! Pull yourself together! I just noticed that everyone is wearing a dragon chain but Rei had his looped on one of his side jeans through the belt thingy you slide your belt in. -.-" Well some of the other guys did that too...but his looked soooooo hot! - I noticed that some of the guys were eyeing me so I flashed one of my cute innocent but naughty smiles.) "Ladies, yall looking good!" said Quan as he hugged Karen from behind and started to sway her hips from side to side.

"Thanks hun" Karen said and pecked him on the lips.

"Hey Destiny, have a seat." said Robert or was it Enrique? I don't know but he's not gona know that I don't. I took the seat on the couch that he offered which was beside him and Nancy took the one beside me. Rei and the other girls were on the right of me on a separate couch and Karen that was sitting in Quan's lap and Mel sitting in Kris's lap they're on my left. The couch in the front of us was Johnny, either Robert or Enrique because I still don't know which one is sitting beside me and that Emily girl, which made a square of couches with a low glass table holding all the drinks in the center. Other members had their own square and just generally having their own fun.

"So, you wanna dance?" ask the guy sitting next to me. _'She's pretty! -' _

"Wow Enrique, making your move already?" asked Kris. _'Does Enrique want to die by Rei! Ah prob he doesn't know! Stupid!'_

"Uh...I-" I didn't really know what I was going to say! Thank God I was cut off.

"Sorry Ennie, but me and the girls are gonna have the first dance with Destiny. Ya know, show her the ropes and shit." Karen said and snapped her fingers, signaling for us to get up. I smiled a grateful smile to Karen and she just smiled while shaking her head back and forth slowly. I could feel Rei eyeing me but I didn't care. Or at least that's what it looked like on the outside.

Normal P.O.V.

Destiny and the three girls went in the middle of the dance floor and the song Up in da Club was on. They were shaking their little behinds when some random guys started to dance with them, wanting to grind. Karen, Mel, and Nancy had an easy time getting the dogs off their backs but the guy throwing himself on Destiny was more persistent and didn't get a clue.

"Get off me!" Destiny pushed the guy off but he still kept coming. Karen stepped up and punched him in the face, when the guy steadied himself he threw a punch at Karen but Destiny stepped up not wanting Karen to take the blow and took the hit herself just below her left eye but the pain didn't set in yet and her knee made contact with 'member'. The guy was on the floor in pain, Mel pulled Destiny and Nancy pulled Karen out of there and up to their table. We got up there and saw that Rei, Quan, and Kris were the only ones there sitting on the couch with their feet propped up on the table and they were talking and laughing. Mel still held Destiny by the arm and was dragging her up the stairs.

"What happened?" Kris asked as he got up and examined the purple bruise forming on Destiny's left cheek.

"Destiny took a hit for Karen in the face when Karen punched the guy cuz he wouldn't leave Destiny alone." Nancy said as she let go of Karen and took out her cell phone.

"Me and my girl! We watch each others back yo. But for real, you okay Destiny?" Karen asked as she took a seat next to Destiny on the couch and looked at her friend with concern.

"Ya, no worries. I'm okay. But damn that hurt." said Destiny as she held her cheek in her hand.

"I called the bar-tender and told him to send someone up with an ice-pack." Nancy came back with her phone in hand.

"Thanks"

"Who was the guy!" Quan sounded pissed! _'No one! I mean NO ONE! Swings a fist at my girlfriend and is a guy and gets to live another day! This guy is going to die!'_

"Yo I was staying calm since I wanted to know if Destiny was okay and all. But now, this guys gona die! He should know not to mess with a dragon." Kris said as he stood with up with Quan and his fist were clenched together. Wow, he must have been pissed but played it off so well.

"No! Don't! Just leave it alone. No one has to die!" Destiny shouted and winced at the pain when she talked.

"Yo Quan, let's just talk to the guys. Some one is always watching. They should know who this little punk is." Kris said like he didn't even hear Destiny's protests. Rei stood up too to probably go with them.

"Yo Rei, we got this man. Stay here with Des in-case anything happens." Quan said and nodded to Kris, signaling him to go. Rei sat back down and stared off in space. His face was emotionless.

"Hey Mel, Nan. Let's go and make sure the guys don't do anything stupid." Karen said _'Girl you need to talk to him sooner or later. Hope your not too _ _mad.__- And I really want a piece of that guys ass to kick.' _

Destiny's head shot up and looked at Karen like she just screamed 'bloody murder'.

"I'll go too." Destiny said as she got up. But Nancy caught on to Karen's line of thought and pushed Destiny back down.

"Sorry girl, but you gotta wait for the bar tender to bring you up YOUR ice-pack. We'll be back before you know it. Cya. Bye Rei, take care of D for us." Nancy said as she and the two girls smiled innocently and walked down the stairs. Destiny sighed. The two sat in silence, Destiny glanced at Rei and his head was down and he was looking at something at his button on his shirt. Destiny couldn't take the silenced anymore, "You know you haven't said a word since I got here".

Pause...

"I didn't know if you still wanted to talk to me. So I thought it was best to not force you into anything you didn't want to do..." Rei said quietly still with his eyes on his button. (Rei and Destiny are sitting on couches that are opposite of each other-.-")

"Oh...ehehe about that...I'm sorry I hit you...well not really...just sorry that it was harder than I intended." Destiny said with a small smile. She was still looking at Rei.

"No, I'm...uh...really sorry about that...I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to call you a bitch...I-I..uh..." Rei was struggling. _'Damn! It's so hard to say sorry. I guess it's that...I can't bull shit with her like I do with the girls that I do when I was a playa. She's just so I dono! She looked really good tonight too. I was so damn pissed when I heard she got hit but...I couldn't. I stopped myself my losing control since I know she wouldn't want me to fight her battles. I'm not her boyfriend and right now not even her friend. But I just hope she accepts the apology' _

Rei felt a finger under his chin gently turning his face to meet hers. They looked into each others eyes for the longest time.

"So we cool now right?" Destiny asked as she gave him a smile_. 'I hope he doesn't feel my heart beat cuz its racing like krazie right now' _

Rei smiled, "Ya guess so."

"Oh...uh...as long as we're clearing things up. What happened with you that night of the party?"

"I had short-noticed assignment to do...and left my cell at home. I'm really sorry about those creeps and I thought that...I dono...Kai..and..you...but he cleared that up for me. Sorry. And when you saw Sara on me like that, it's just that she keeps doing that but I push her off and stuff but she wasn't getting it until Tala told her to back off." said Rei _'I couldn't get the phone since we had to do some trade offs with coke and crystal meth. It got kinda ugly when one of the other guys pulled out a gun. Kai was there too and he told me that you heard gun shots on his side of the phone. Those bastards that hurt you the other night are dead, lying in a ditch somewhere, so you don't have to worry about them. You shouldn't be part of this kind of life...but something is going down I don't know what but it's going to be big, and your the center piece Destiny.' _

Ahem (someone clearing their throat -.-") Destiny and Rei turned towards the stairs to find Kai with an ice-pack in his hand and the retreating back of a waitress.

Go review even though you might not have an account, it's all good as long as you enjoyed the read. Well, there's the next chapter for those of you who wanted it. It's a shit story but you ppl still want to read it. -.-" Ah! I've been busy like hell and it's not getting any better for this month there's a bunch of sweet-sixteen parties I need to go too. One on every Saturday and Friday for this WHOLE DAMN month! It's like fucken krazie and money consuming! I haven't even had a chance to start on HSR! Ah shit! Anways, thanks for the reviews. Ja ne!

PinkOopa-


	5. chapter 5

**Authors note:** This chapter hasn't been edited or anything! Sorry but I just didn't have the time to do it so just bare with me on this one guys! Gomen ne!

**Warnings:** Um...there's nothing too bad in here. There's a lot of swearing but nothing too harsh. That's about it.

**Summary:** A girl has been thrown from her normal boring high school life to a life where guys like Kai and Rei live with a gang with fast cars, slutty girls, and were jealousy can destroy

.**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own characters which are the ones not related to Beyblades.

**Note:** '...' after the person previously talking are their thoughts if not told otherwise.

**What Goes Around, Comes Around**

Ahem (someone clearing their throat) Destiny and Rei turned towards the stairs to find Kai with an ice-pack in his hand and the retreating back of a waitress. Behind him were 4 guys, two guys on either side of him. Rei got up and greeted Kai with a "Sup" as he did the same and they both shared a handshake-thingy-magiggy. Kai is sporting baggy white jeans with a simple black wife-beater and a expensive looking platinum silver dragon chain. Rei then regarded the guy on Kai's right, he was wearing black slacks with a navy blue dress shirt with a white wife-beater underneath.

"Tekki" Rei propped with him as he replied with; "Rei"

The guy standing beside the guy 'Tekki' was wearing beige slacks with a white and white combo of a shirt and a GQ jacket. Rei turned slightly to prop with him as they greeted each other. "Fish" , "Rei"

On the left side of Kai there was a guy wearing also black slacks with a yellow dress shirt, they propped. "Joe" "Rei" The last guy is a bit taller than the rest of them, he has on white jeans with a black wife-beater and a leather jacket. props "Josh" "Rei"

These guys standing behind Kai had on dragon chains just like every one else and stood like the F.B.I. which was kinda freaky. Kai smoothly made his way in front of Destiny, "Here", he handed her the ice-pack with grace, no man should ever have.

"T-thanks" ,gently taking the ice-pack but looked away, quickly taking her eyes off his mesmerizing crimson ones. She missed the look of hurt flash through his eyes but as quickly as it came it disappeared.

"Can we talk for a sec?" his smooth masculine voice wavered for half a second but composed itself that one could of mistaken it for their own imagination. Casting a quick glance at Rei, she nodded silently and followed him as he turned his back and walked down a hall that Destiny hadn't realize was there.

Once she noticed Kai had stopped in the middle of a dark purple painted hall way, she looked around and determined that it led to the private bathrooms for VIPs only. Destiny was nervous. She really didn't know why though, Kai was still her friend right?

"Destiny…look, " Kai's voice brought her back from her musings. "I'm sorry that I just left like that at the party the other night." Kai searched her face for any response but all he got was a blank stare, sighing softly he continued, "it's just that I didn't want any misguided emotions to develop. Don't get me wrong, your beautiful and amazing girl. But that's what you are, a girl. If you were older than we could of really had something but your so much like a little sister to me. That's what I love you as, and that's what Tyson would of wanted us to be. Bro and sis….. Will you forgive me for leaving you like that? Cuz it'll never happen again….pinky swear?" He offered his pinky with a hopeful smile and pleading puppy eyes, to sugar coat it all he threw in a trembling bottom lip. No longer able to suppress her smile, she grasped his pinky with her own.

"You really know how to lay it on thick don't ya?" Her tone was light and playful but her eyes shone with slight disappointment. 'I guess he's right. But he's still hot non the less.'

"Love you babie girl." Kai knew that Tyson used to call her that all the time and wanted to know by her reaction if he can call her that too. A soft and heart warming smile graced Destiny's lips as she lunched her self in Kai seemingly awaiting arms. "Love you too."

Un-noticed by the two, a pair of enraged icy blue eyes watched their touching display of emotions with disgust itched on every inch of his pale ivory face. 'this can be troublesome.' Narrowing his eyes dangerously, the figure retreated back into the shadows of the far end hall.

Walking back to the group with Kai's arm hung loosely on Destiny's shoulder, upon reaching their set of couches they see that everyone is there chatting aimlessly. Destiny sat down beside Nancy on the far end of the couch and Kai took the armrest beside her. "Hey how's the eye?" Enrique asked from across Destiny, concern betrayed in his eyes. Smiling slightly she offered a small "it's fine, thank you."

"Alright! Enough of this! Let's party! Drinks on me!" Quan shouted and everyone cheered. 'Things seem to be lightening up' were her thoughts, hers and Rei's eyes locked for a few seconds but she turned away with a pretty blush gracing her cheeks, 'yup its getting better alright.' Not going unnoticed by Kai, he chuckled as her saw his best friend Rei try, but failing to cover his pink tinted ears.

"Who's wants to see me strip!" Kris shouted on top of the table with a bottle of Carona in one hand and the other lifting up the hem of his shirt. The girls were laughing like crazy as they waved up bills of money and wolf calling the slightly buzzed boy.

Go review! This one is pretty short but I needed to wrap up the club scene. Anywhoo, so I got hit with a basketball in the face which resulted me in kicking the bastard in the face with my phat's and guess what…I GOT IN TROUBLE. ( ME! Ahh that was so bullshit. Yes I am done ranting. Catch this fic next time. Thanks for the reviews. Ja ne!

-PinkOopa-


	6. Note: my bad

Okay, let me start off with saying…my bad. Well…here's the scoop, I've been really

busy and had been working on High School Rivals and have been on a roll with that fic. 'What comes around, goes around' was meant as a distraction from my initial fic to shake my previous writers block. I haven't really started writing anything new for this story to be truthful with you all and my bad. But, since the beginning I had stated that this was just a little thing on the side, it should have been known. I can't work on two stories at once, I suck like that. I'll pick up this story when I can start up again. Well this is for all the reviews that kept asking when I was gonna update and where the fuck I'm at. Check out High School Rivals, it's up to chapter 16. Later peoples, much love, and thanks for your support. 

-PinkOopa-


End file.
